Twilight Prequel
by kjd1989
Summary: This is a Buffy/Twilight Crossover that holds true to time. Canon pairings. AU, OC. This story is based on the MWI Theory of Quantum Mechanics. Kyle is Leah's mate. He finds her before she falls in love with Sam.


**Disclaimer: I am neither Stephanie Meyer nor am I Joss Wedon. I do not own the Twilight Series nor do I own Buffy. This is merely my interpretation of what might have happened. This is my first story.**

**Please Review. Looking for a beta writer...**

**The following story is based on the Many Worlds Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics. We all know Sam and Leah were high school sweethearts. We also know that sometime during their relationship Sam becomes a shape-shifter. We also know that Sam imprints on Emily, signifying that he is not Leah's soul mate. That begs the question, who is Leah's soul mate? I have decided to name Leah's soul mate Kyle Dotson. He is a gifted human, not unlike Bella and Alice were. His gift is very prominent and he calls it selective adaptation. Because of his gift, he is immortal, stronger and faster than vampires, and has many other varied gifts because of past situations. Kyle has some precognitive ability because of when he protected Alice from James. Let's say Kyle had a vision of who his soul mate was, Leah. Would he, or would he not, then seek her out? Kyle has existed for well over seven thousand years and was the real reason why the Volturi now police the supernatural world – well, this particular supernatural layer anyway. Would Kyle seek her out, knowing he would have to leave to help Buffy avert the apocalypse? Yes, Buffy is in this. It only makes sense to include her supernatural layer within the world as well. Would he receive the vision before Leah fell in love with Sam? Would he seek out the vision before Leah fell in love with Sam? Would he seek Leah out and find some way to make her fall in love with him, even though she isn't a shape-shifter yet? It turns out, since they are true soul mate, their relationship would develop naturally and would peak when Leah became a shape-shifter and imprinted on him. There are a lot of choices here, each of which would create an alternate universe based on even one different decision. This story takes place when Kyle decides to move to La Push and enroll in school with Leah. She will fall in love with him, not Sam, and Kyle will later use this to his advantage to diffuse the hatred between the Quileutes and the Cullens. Kyle will decide to join the Cullen family, knowing his gift means he is destined to become a vampire himself – a vampire like the Cullens anyway. Why does he interfere in the life of the Cullens? Because he cannot stand to see Bella suffer. Bella becomes like a sister to him, even before she figures out what Edward is. Kyle will not stand by and allow a love triangle to develop – knowing how it is eventually resolved. Kyle will not stand by and watch as Bella is hunted by Victoria. Kyle will not stand by and allow the Volturi – what he considers his mistake – to destroy all the love the Cullens have, to destroy their more humane lifestyle. Kyle will help the wolves see that the Cullens are people too, that they are no more monsters than he is, and this will allow Bella to be changed more easily – seeing as how she was making an informed decision and it was her choice to make. Edward will still leave Bella, but not because Kyle lets him. Kyle will simply not be able to persuade him to stay. Kyle knows that the separation will almost kill each of them but the end result will give Edward the strength needed to make love to Bella while she is still human. Bella comes to Forks in 2004. At this point, Sam is already a shape-shifter. Bella and Leah are both juniors in 2004. The Cullens coming back in 2002 triggered Sam's transformation, though it didn't happen right away. Kyle will go to La Push in 2002 and will also befriend the Cullens by going to Forks. Kyle will actually enroll himself in Forks' High School and just visit La Push. Leah will be sixteen when Kyle meets her. Kyle's physical age is nineteen.**

Chapter 1. Vision Quest

I was in Ithaca, New York, when the visions hit me like a nuclear warhead. I couldn't say ton of bricks because that wouldn't have even moved me. I couldn't say freight train because I was one of the few who could play chicken with a train and win.

The first vision was of a copper-skinned beauty. I immediately recognized her as a Quileute. Her name popped out at me, Leah Clearwater. Her long silky black hair flowed down her back to her hips like a waterfall. In my vision, her eyes were filled with love as she looked at a male Quileute named Sam. But the vision shifted. Sam became a shape-shifter and Leah's eyes became filled with pain as she saw Sam looking not at her but at her cousin. The pain and heartbreak in Leah's eyes was enough to crush me. I had no idea as to why until I saw Leah become a shape-shifter as well and saw what she saw – visions of Sam's undying love for Emily. The scene shifted when I involved myself. Leah became human again and looked into my eyes with the same love and adoration Sam had for Emily. I witnessed the Quileute phenomenon of imprinting firsthand, directed at me. Leah was my soul mate. My heart leaped at that idea.

A new vision threatened to crush me as I saw Leah and the rest of the wolves obliterated by newborn vampires. The scene shifted as I saw a clan of vampires with golden eyes standing beside the wolves. Leah was still almost crushed but instead, a giant russet brown wolf pushed her out of the way and his right side was crushed. The golden haired leader of the vampire coven – I decided on family because they seemed to love each other more deeply than other vampires – helped Jacob to recover. It struck me that these vampires survived on animal blood. They weren't the first vampires I had ever run across like this. There had been one other, several thousand years ago, that had survived like that. Here was a family of seven that existed together peacefully with the humans.

A new vision showed me the reason for newborn army. A redheaded female was trying to avenge the destruction of her mate at the hands of the Cullens. One of the Cullens, Edward, had fallen in love with a human – a human girl named Bella who not only knew who and what Edward was, but loved him as intensely as he loved her. Bella was Edward's mate. James, Victoria's mate, had tried to kill her, but the Cullens had killed James. Victoria had decided to kill Bella in exchange for losing James. She couldn't get by all seven of the Cullens, or the wolves, to get to Bella. She had decided to make an army of newborns to destroy them, or at least distract them while she went after Bella. I saw that if the Cullens and wolves worked together, Victoria and her newborn army would be obliterated. I saw the compassion of Carlisle when he allowed one newborn to surrender – Briana. The scene shifted as the Volturi entered. The contingent of the guard decided to show up late, in the hopes that the Cullen family would be severely crippled if not decimated. I saw Jane's decision to destroy Briana. I saw Felix go for the kill. I made the decision then to not allow that and the scene shifted. Briana had done nothing wrong. She had not broken the law. The Volturi left with their tails tucked and Aro learned that I was with the Cullens. That made him angry and fearful. He started looking for any excuse to kill the Cullens.

I saw Bella become pregnant with Edward's child. I saw her suffer. I saw Edward suffer. I saw Jacob suffer. Bella looked like she would die. The child needed blood. Did they not realize that? I decided to tell them. I saw the scene shift as my knowledge of the hybrid that Bella carried. I knew Bella wished to become a vampire. I knew it was possible for Bella to survive the birth of her daughter, but I also knew that there was no reason to wait after the birth. I saw a natural complication – the placenta detached – and poor Renesmee, who couldn't breathe, kicked and shattered Bella's spine, an injury only vampire venom could correct. I saw as Bella suffered in silence, paralyzed by morphine. I saw her determination as she remained silent and motionless, to prevent Edward from having to suffer with her. I saw Bella become a tame newborn. I marveled at this revelation. I decided to let this come to pass. I saw Jacob imprint on Renesmee.

The scene shifted as I viewed another family of animal blood drinkers, the Denali family, join the Cullens. One of their own had went to the Volturi and betrayed the Cullens. Irina, suffering from grief, had saw Renesmee and thought her an immortal child. The Volturi came to destroy the Cullens. I saw as friends gathered. I saw as the wolves marched out and the Volturi advance stopped. I saw as Alice – who had left – came with another hybrid, one that was 150 years old, to completely remove Aro's argument. I saw Aro's decision to leave, for now. I saw his decision to attack later, after he had some hybrids of his own to blind Alice. I would not allow this to come to pass, well, the latter part anyway. I saw the scene shift as I took my position in front of the Cullens. But before that, I saw as Irina was destroyed in an attempt to provoke the Cullens and the Denalis. I decided to change this because I saw Irina's remorse. I saw the horror as she realized she had been mistaken about Renesmee. I saw the shame she felt at having betrayed her extended family. I decided to save her. When they went to kill her, I slipped in and took her from them and replaced her with another – one who deserved death. I saw the reunion of Irina and her sisters as I walked forward and took my place in front of the Cullens. I saw Briana and Leah walk up and stand on either side of me. I saw as I pushed them behind me. With my family behind me, I allow Aro to see my anger and my resolve to destroy them. I warn him that if he ever tries to hurt my family again, I would obliterate him and the rest of his army. I saw that it wasn't enough and I knew that I would have to make a trip to Volterra someday, to make sure my family would remain safe for the rest of our existences.

I was floored with all I had witnessed within the recesses of my mind. I looked for Leah now. She was a freshman in high school and she was not with Sam yet. I decided that I would go now to Forks. Sam was not yet a shape-shifter because the Cullens had just moved back to Forks. But he would become a shape-shifter in a year or so.

I saw myself enrolling in Forks' High School and befriending the Cullens, carefully. I knew Edward was a mind reader. I also saw myself going to La Push and meeting Leah. Though she wasn't a wolf yet, she would still be inexplicably drawn to me. She would fall in love with me. She would learn that I was friends with the Cullens, family even – because I would ask the Cullens to allow me to join their family. Leah would learn that the Cullens were actually good people, before she made the change and became a shape-shifter. This knowledge, and her undying love for me, would allow her to not hate the Cullens. Actually, she would like them because she would instinctively know as my imprint that I couldn't bear it if she didn't at least like my family. She would be the one who swung the wolves to favor the Cullens as friends rather than just peaceful enemies. The fact that Jacob would be friends with Bella – even though I would personally reveal to Bella what Edward was so that she didn't have to flirt with Jacob and give him the wrong impression and I would personally care for Bella when Edward left and I would prevent the love triangle – would help the Cullens' case. Jacob would side with Bella in the opinion that the Cullens were people, especially after Carlisle treated him. I would have to try and get Jacob and his friends Quil and Embry to hang out with Bella and the Cullens before they became shape-shifters. I would also have to get Seth, Leah's little brother, to hang out with them as well.

Leah would be the first to discover the truth of the stories that all the Quileutes had heard. The Cullens were indeed "Cold Ones." The true truth of the matter was that the Cullens were good "Cold Ones," not bad ones like in the stories. I knew that when Leah found out that the Cullens were indeed vampires, that she would be frightened. I decided that a demonstration was necessary. With Leah at my side and one of the Cullens – Edward because he would owe me and he was the best controlled of the ones who could actually feel the thirst – I would slice open a vein and allow my blood to flow. Leah would watch as my flowing blood caused Edward's eyes to darken with thirst, and she would watch as Edward stood rooted to the spot, not attacking me. It's not like he would attack me anyway, but the demonstration would give Leah some peace of mind. Even so, I would warn her to be careful around them if she was ever with them and I wasn't around. I would tell her that there was a danger that they could lose control if blood was actually flowing before them, but they would not attack if I was there with her. She would ask what I meant by that, and I would truthfully tell her that they wouldn't attack because they knew it would be a fruitless effort. I would then proceed to demonstrate that by having Edward charge us. He would move slowly enough for Leah to see him move and she would see me pin him to the ground effortlessly.

I shook my head, to clear my mind after all I had witnessed. I caught the next flight to Seattle. I went to J. Jenks and had him make me some papers. That was an interesting meeting.

I had walked straight up to his office, which read jason scott, attorney at law stopping at the receptionist's desk. A blond woman sat behind the desk. "Hello," she greeted me. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Scott."

"Do you have an appointment?" She appraised me and I could tell she was somewhere between dazzled and frightened. I was rather physically imposing. I stood six feet five inches and had muscles that perfectly matched the Adonis index, though my muscles were more defined than a human's muscles could ever be. My eyes were ice blue and generally frightened humans as well. My shoulder length platinum gold blond hair would have made any girl jealous.

"No."

"It could be a while then. Why don't you have a seat …"

"I don't think you'll find that necessary. Just tell him that a very close, personal friend of Jasper Cullen is here to see him." I of course knew of Jasper's dealings with Jenks.

She nodded to me and called her boss.

"What is it April?"

"There is a man here to see you."

"I'm very busy at the moment."

"He told me to tell you he is a very close, personal friend of Jasper Cullen."

I heard Jenks gulp. "Send him in, immediately!"

"Of course, Mr. Scott!" She got to her feet and led me down a short hallway, offering me coffee or tea or anything else I might have wanted.

"Here you are," she said as she ushered me through the door into a power office, complete with heavy wooden desk and vanity wall.

"Close the door behind you," Jenk's raspy tenor voice ordered. He was a short, balding man, about fifty years old. He was trebling, and for good reason. I saw what Jasper's trips usually did to him. He was a sickly paste color. He had his hand reached across the desk. When he felt my warm embrace, he visibly relaxed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. …"

"Call me Kyle."

"How do you know Mr. Jasper?" He seemed confused.

I smile. "I'm just an old friend really. But I'll soon be family. They'll adopt me soon."

He nodded. "I trust Mr. Jasper is in good health?" he asked carefully.

"Of course. He is currently on vacation."

He nodded. "What may I do for you?"

"I need a birth certificate, driver's license, and anything else I need to get me enrolled in Forks' High School."

He nods. "Of course. Age?"

"Sixteen."

He didn't seem surprised by this, though I obviously looked older. "Year in high school?"

"Freshman."

"I'll need pictures if you prefer finished documents," J said.

"I'll finish them myself. How soon can I have them?"

"Immediately, if you don't mind paying extra." He swallowed visibly. "However, of course you are Mr. Jasper's friend. I forgot with whom I was speaking."

I rolled my eyes for his benefit. "I think you'll find that money is nothing to me. Just give me a number."

He wrote a number down and I nodded. I had more than that with me in cash. Clearly this was the price for unfinished documents. I opened my briefcase and passed over the amount. I waited while he made the documents. I knew how Alice finished them, so I would have no problems getting them finished before Monday."

He seemed reluctant to pass them over in his place of business. "No one is going to catch you. Besides, I'm in a hurry." His eyes widened in fear and he passed them over without pause. "Thank you. Goodbye."

After leaving the office I immediately finished the documents. It didn't take long. Then I went to a car lot. I had to purchase a vehicle that wouldn't stick out at Forks' High School. I purchased a Ford Mustang Cobra convertible. I had to modify it, of course. After modifying it – which took a couple of hours because I had to track down parts – I drove to Forks. It was Saturday. I tried to decide which way would be better to introduce myself to the Cullens. In the end, I decided upon the approach Alice had made. After all, even though she couldn't remember me, I did already know Alice.

The drive to the Cullens' house was not long, considering the speed at which I pushed my mustang to. I cleared my mind of all thought, in case Edward was home and he could read my mind. I didn't know how his gift worked, so I didn't know if I would be able to block him out automatically. I found their obscure turnoff and made my way up their driveway swiftly, stopping directly in front of the house. Truth be told, they had a beautiful house.

As I stepped out of my car and closed the door behind me, I honestly didn't have any idea of what to expect. For some reason, I expected either Edward or Alice to greet me, perhaps Carlisle. What I did not expect was an angry Rosalie and a huge Emmett staring me down from the doorway while a cautious Jasper looked on from the woods off to my left. I could vaguely discern that Esme was in the house and the others were nowhere to be found. Were they lying in wait somewhere? It was possible that they were hunting, I suppose. But these three looked as though they expected me. Did Alice tell them about me, or had they simply heard my car? Despite the hostility pouring off of Rosalie, Emmett smiled warmly.

"Hello, can we help you?"

"Salutations, Emmett McCarty Cullen, Rosalie Hale Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Cullen, and of course Esme Cullen. Why don't you come on out of the trees there, Jasper? Esme, why don't you come out of the house? Rosalie, I suggest you calm yourself."

Everyone's eyes widened. Rosalie took a defensive stance. Jasper came out from behind the trees and Esme came to the doorway. I continued, "Tell me, where is Carlisle? Or Mary Alice Brandon Cullen or Edward Anthony Mason Cullen for that matter? To tell you the truth, I was expecting one of those three to greet me."

Rosalie fought back a hiss. Jasper's eyes narrowed to slits at the mention of Alice. Emmett's muscles flexed. Esme looked at me in confusion. "How? How do you know so much about us when we know nothing of you?" She asked.

"Forgive my poor manners, Esme. My name is Kyle Dotson. As to how I know about you, let's go with the idea that I'm like Alice for now."

"What do you mean by that?" The words came from both Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie's words were a violent exclamation filled with rage; Jasper's were cautious and controlled.

"I'm a gifted human, just as Alice was, before she was changed seventy-seven years ago. I was there when she was bitten, though she doesn't remember. I knew her before she was changed. I met her briefly, before he came after her and the other bit her to protect her, thinking I wasn't able to. Stupid fool. Because of what he did, I allowed him to be killed by the hunter. The hunter fled from me and I refused to leave Alice. I stayed with her until she awoke, leaving before she opened her eyes."

"You're lying!" Rosalie screamed vehemently.

Jasper intercedes, "He isn't lying. Well, if he is, he's lying very convincingly. He is completely calm."

"But he's human! He can't have known Alice when she was human and still be as young as he looks!"

"He told us he was gifted," Esme said gently. "Kyle, what is your gift? Perpetual youth?"

"No ma'am. My gift is selective adaptation. Immortality is a byproduct of my gift." Esme and Jasper nod. Emmett shrugs. Rosalie narrows her eyes. I ask, "So, are the others hunting? I really was hoping to run into them first."

Jasper felt my desire to see Alice again and misinterpreted it as something more than what it was. His anger got the best of him and he charged me. Even though he moved so fast that he would have been less than a ghost to a normal human, he was moving in slow motion compared to me. I subdued him easily. "Jasper, I just wanted to see that she turned out all right. You have no idea what she looked like when I met her when she was still human. You have no idea of what they did to her, what the shock treatments did to her. I love her like a sister, nothing more. You must realize, she was just a human child to me, the object of a hunter's prey. I wasn't going to let her be killed by him, though her existence was bad enough as it was. I'm glad to see she found you."

Jasper visibly calms and I let him up. Emmett throws a punch at me and I easily catch his fist. I knew he was playing and merely wanted to test his strength against me. The look of surprise that crossed his face was hilarious. I couldn't hold back the laugh. "Emmett, I'm faster than Edward and stronger than a newborn, so I'm definitely stronger than you. The first vampire I ever met was a newborn immortal child and she very nearly killed me." My laugh died and I became serious.

"Kyle, will you tell us your story?"

"When the others get back. First, I need to address something." I turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I know you're vampires. I have existed much longer than even Carlisle has. I know that I am human, but I pose no threat to exposure. I also have no intention of becoming a vampire. I'm sorry that my being her is a constant reminder to what you have lost, but Rosalie, can you even consider looking at my side? I'm much the same as you are. I cannot age, cannot die. In all my years, I have never loved. Can you understand my loneliness? Can you understand what I've been through? And yet you would still hate me?"

Rosalie looks at me for a long moment. Finally she answered. "No. Kyle, I don't understand yet, at least not fully. But I do not hate you, not anymore, as long as you don't expose us."

"Rosalie, I vow that I will not expose you except to the one who will complete your family."

"What do you mean by that?" Rosalie's anger peaked and she lunged at me.

I wound up behind her with my arms wrapped around her. "Rose, Edward's mate is human. She will complete your family. She will complete Edward."

Rosalie visibly calms in my embrace, stunned. "Oh." After a moment, she says, "I'm okay now. You can let me go. I won't attack you."

I turn her around in my arms and kiss her on the forehead. "Perhaps you understand better than I thought. After all, Emmett was human when you found him. If you had found him when he wasn't dying, still you would have loved him. Would you have ever been able to leave him? Would you have been strong enough to leave him? I think not. So you will understand why Edward doesn't leave her. He will be as altered as you were when you saw Emmett, more so even. Rose, Edward was feeling selfish when you were changed. He was an only child then and he didn't want to deal with you. It didn't help that you were so beautiful that you would be noticed wherever you went. Edward longed to live obscurely, still does and he will until he meets her. Then, nothing will matter. But you have to understand, he could read Carlisle's and Esme's thoughts. He knew what their love felt like, so he knew that you and he were not meant for each other. Rosalie, he doesn't hate you, nor does he hate Emmett, so why must you hate his mate? It is true that she is human, but if you hate anyone, it should be him. I assure you though; you shouldn't hate either of them. If there is one thing in this life I know for sure it is that you can't help who you fall in love with. When you find your true soul mate, you have no choice but to love them. And even though you have no choice, you will never regret finding them. So please don't be too angry with either of them. Please."

"Kyle," Rosalie stares at me for a long moment. "I won't. I never knew. I never knew why. I didn't understand. I suppose it should have been obvious. Thank you, thank you for telling me."

"Why don't you come in, Kyle," Esme invites.

"Thank you, Esme."

We go inside and sit down to await the return of Carlisle, Alice, and Edward. Esme asks, "Kyle, where do you live? What are you doing here?"

"Esme, what I am doing here is falling in love. Not here specifically, well, not a romantic love anyway. But I already feel as though you are family. I suppose I don't really have anywhere to stay, though I could stay the night at the motel. I would like to join your family though. You won't hurt my feelings if you turn me away. I don't need handouts either. I have more money than you do, actually."

"We'll wait until the others get here to decide." I nod. "Can I get you anything?"

I smile at her. "Thank you, Esme. A glass of water would be perfect."

"We have other things, if you would prefer something else."

"Water is fine, Esme."

She disappears into the kitchen and returns within a few seconds with a glass of water. She hands it to me.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

We sit in silence for a few moments before Carlisle, Edward, and Alice return. None seem surprised that I am here. I set my drink down and look up. My eyes meet Alice's first. In less than a second we had crossed the room toward each other and embraced. After hearing Jasper growl softly I released her. "Alice, it is good to see you again."

She looks at me strangely. "Again?"

"I'm sorry you can't remember. It isn't my fault. I met you once when you were human."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "You knew me when I was human? Tell me, what was I like?"

"Judging by your reaction, I would say you haven't really changed much." My hands now cup her face. "Alice, you were always a wonderful person. I love you sis."

"Sister?"

"Well, not by blood. The time I met you though, I felt a deep connection to you. I'm sorry. I did what I could to save you. And yet, here you are."

She looks over to Jasper. "I think everything turned out as it should have."

I look at Jasper, who walks over and takes my place as I step back. "I think you're right."

Edward was looking at me with curious but troubled eyes. He must have heard his mate was a human. His eyes widened. "Don't ask me who she is. You'll find out soon enough."

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. I am the head of this family. I take it you know what we are, considering the fact that you not only referred to Alice as not human and you knew her when she was. Are you human? Or something else?"

"I am human, Carlisle, merely gifted."

"Tell us your story now, Kyle," Rosalie says. Edward looks to her in surprise. "What, Edward? I'm curious."

"It's just not like you, Rose."

"Yes, I know, Edward."

"That's not like you either. Shouldn't you be biting my head off, figuratively anyway?"

"No. I understand."

There is a long silence. Rose must have been telling Edward what I told her. Edward's head bows and he stares at the floor. Very quietly he whispers, "I'm so sorry, Rose. I've been such a fool for so long."

Rosalie walks over to Edward and wraps her arms around him. "It's okay, Edward. I understand. I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Rosalie. I was at fault."

"If I didn't hold a grudge like I do, then we wouldn't have been like we were. Neither of us was blameless, but we're now both forgiven. It's time to move on. I have."

Edward returns the embrace for a moment and then they release each other. "Thank you for coming here, Kyle. But why did you come?"

"I'm sure we'll get to that in a moment. First, I would like to ask you all a question. Will you accept me into your family?" They all look at each other for a long moment. "If you're worrying about my safety, you needn't bother. My scent holds no draw for any of you, or haven't you noticed?" Their eyes widen in surprise and then understanding. "Alice?"

"Yes. I will accept you into the family. You're already a brother to me."

"Jasper?"

"Yes. I cannot turn away anyone Alice considers family. Besides, I truly believe you don't mean us any harm and you're right, I feel no draw for your blood, at least while it is inside you, yet I don't believe you bleed easily."

I nod. "Rose?"

"Yes. I don't fully understand everything yet, but you've already made my life happier."

"Emmett?"

"Sure. I can always use someone else to wrestle with." _I can see the change he made in Rose. I owe him._

"Esme?"

"Of course, Kyle. I'm always happy to embrace another child. Even if that child is older than me in at least one way." She looks over at Edward briefly.

"Edward?"

"Yes."_ Thank you, Kyle. For what you said to Rose._

_You're welcome, Edward._ "Carlisle?"

"Yes. As Esme said, we are always open to accepting new children. Alice will show you to your bedroom."

"Come on, Kyle!" Alice takes me by the hand and leads me up to the third floor. She stops in front of a door and leads me in. "This is your room. Edward's is across the hall."

I walk inside and sit down on the bed. I motion for Alice to join me. "Alice, were you expecting me? I'm just wondering if my closet is full or not. If it isn't, we'll have to go shopping before school on Monday."

Alice says, "I was expecting you. I didn't know who you were, only that you would stay. You were not as clear as a vampire, so I knew you were human. I couldn't understand why we would openly accept you, but now I see why."

"Thank you, Alice."

"It's no big deal. I love to shop anyway."

I nod.

"By the way, you don't have to tell me. I saw your decision to tell me who she is. I may not approve of her for you, but I won't hold it against you to love her. Kyle, you can't help who you fall in love with. I only hope she doesn't hate us."

"Leah won't hate you, Alice. I can't imagine anyone being able to hate you. Just because she knows what you are, doesn't mean she knows who you are. She'll listen to me and play nice until she truly loves you. She will know that no harm will befall her while I am around."

"She won't hate us, even after?"

"No. For my sake, she won't hate you."

"That's good to know. Are you ready to tell us your story?"

"Yes. Let's go down. I know they can hear me now, but I would rather be in the room with them."

"Okay."

We get up and walk downstairs. "Make yourselves comfortable, my story is long and rather boring." We all settle down and I begin.

Chapter 2. Kyle

"I have been alive for over seven thousand years. Time wasn't marked very accurately back then. Clothes didn't even exist. I was born somewhere in Iceland. When I was only a boy, about seven if I remember correctly, I was perched in a tree hunting deer when a sudden gust came up and knocked me from the tree. I was near the top of the tree, over fifty feet in the air. During the fall, I caught blows from several branches. I landed hard on the ground, on my back, one of my arrows piercing through my shoulder, narrowly missing something important." Esme gasped.

"I thought I was dead. The pain was so excruciating, even though it wasn't the level of pain felt during the change from human to vampire. It was here that I found there was something strange about me, some quirk. I didn't realize it then, of course, I thought I was merely lucky. My mother found me as she was gathering berries. She pulled the arrow out of me – not a wise decision on her part if I had been normal. I think I passed out from the pain. The next thing I remember was waking up surrounded by three of the teenage females of my village. They were caring for my wounds – which were markedly healed. The bones that had been broken had been set and I could move around with only a slight amount of pain. The muscles in my shoulder had healed back.

I thought it strange that the three girls would be caring for me. They told me that my father had been killed by a beast in the wilderness. My mother had committed suicide, believing she had lost everything. She didn't think that I would awaken. I asked them how long I had been asleep. They told me I had been out for three days. They told me that my uncle had taken over our village. I was fine with this. At my age, I had no desire to rule. I moved to get up but they held me down, saying I was in no condition to move. I told them I was fine and stood.

They didn't want me to leave the hut. This was the first of many situations where females were inexplicably attracted to me, for whatever reason. They couldn't tear their eyes off my body. I thought it was simply because I looked hideous and covered with wounds but when I looked down, I found myself shocked. There wasn't an external wound on me. Not only that but my muscles had grown larger and more defined. I could, in fact, feel a difference in my strength level.

I went to find my uncle. He was a power hungry fool. He banished me, fearing that I was an apparition or a mystic. He feared that I would take his power from him when I got older. I didn't care. I had come to tell him I was leaving anyway. I asked him what had killed my father and he told me a demon had done it. A sparkling white demon that appeared in the form of a beautiful woman – what I later named a succubus.

It was many years before I found her. But find her I did. But before that, I had grown up. I moved to another village, where no one knew me. They welcomed me when they saw my strength and what I could instinctively do. I took up fishing for the village ever spawning season. I would stand above the waterfall and catch the salmon as they came up. One day, when I was fifteen, one of the jealous boys in the village rolled a log down the river toward me. I was facing the waterfall when it hit me. I was knocked over the waterfall." Esme gasped again.

"I landed flat on the rocks below. Luckily they weren't jagged. The water was a crushing force though. I had enough in me immediately after the fall to roll off the rock and grasp the log that had knocked me off the top. Somehow the log had missed the rocks and was intact. I floated downstream for an hour before I could muster the strength to swim to shore. I was still sore, but nothing was broken anymore. I noticed that my recovery time was decreased. I also noticed that I was once again stronger. I was harder as well. I figured this out when I punched a tree in my anger and the four feet thick oak shattered."

"You were strong enough to shatter a four feet thick oak tree?"

"Yes. It was sheer luck that I was able to. This, along with the increased rate of recovery made me seek out danger. I led our warriors into battle wearing no armor. After the first battle, arrows didn't penetrate my skin and swords and axes bounced off me. I was faster and stronger than any other man in the village.

When I turned eighteen, all the eligible teen girls flocked to me and refused any other suitor but myself. I left the village at this point. I was close to the same size as I am now. You can imagine the draw I had for human women. I fled into the forest and lived there. I hunted the beasts of the wild unarmed, daring them to attack. It wasn't long before they fled from my sight.

I had not long passed my nineteenth cycle of seasons – or it wasn't long after my nineteenth birthday – when I came back to my village and found it decimated. People lay strewn all over the place. In the center of the village was a small but beautiful girl. She couldn't have been much older than I was when I survived my fall, if she was older."

"An immortal child," Edward and Carlisle breathe together.

"Yes and a new one at that. She caught my scent not long after I had laid eyes on her. My body reacted preemptively. Thank goodness for that. She leaped at me. My body was able to react fast enough that I got my arms up to block her. When she collided with me, my forearms were shattered. The fact that I was able to move fast enough to block her was all that saved me. In the instant that the shock paralyzed her before she could recover to embrace her instincts again, my body was already healed again and strengthened and quickened. I dodged her next attack and launched one of my own. I hit her hard enough to send her flying through three large trees but not hard enough to break anything. She tried to run. I followed. My body continuously became stronger the longer the fight went. At some point I grabbed her by the throat and kicked her body away, decapitating her. The body kept moving, so I lit a fire and burned the body. Over the years I had become cold enough to not care that it was a child I destroyed, not when I had lost my entire village to her. In my eyes, she was a monster. I realize I was wrong now. She wasn't a monster; she just didn't know how to control her instincts.

It was the next day that her creator, the female that had killed my father, confronted me in the woods. She asked me where her child was. I told her I killed her. It was then that the female explained what she was. She thought to kill me afterward, believing my claim to be false. She was a very skilled fighter that much is the truth. She was faster than the child, and despite being weaker, she was a much more formidable foe. Making sure to avoid her teeth, I killed her. Throughout our fight, my fighting style constantly evolved. At first I had merely been able to counter her advances, but soon I was on the offensive.

With a wake of blood behind me, I left the village. I left Iceland. I went to Siberia. I was drawn there. It was there that I met them, the Siberian Coven. There were five. They were young then and full of life. I was lucky to escape with my life. In Siberia, I came across another type of monster. You call them the Children of the Moon, a name I gave them. It was a full moon that night and I was nursing my wounds. I was surprised when I suddenly found myself completely healed and feeling apprehensive about my location. That's when they came at me. Three Children of the Moon. They normally don't hunt together; I don't know what made these do it. After a brutal fight, I destroyed them.

I spent the next several thousand years seeking out monsters and killing them. The supernatural world began to call me the Reaper. They said I was the embodiment of Death, the angel himself, come to take those who had cheated him from the world forcibly."

"That was you?" Carlisle asked. "But the Volturi told me…"

"I know what they have claimed. I was the one who told them to. The Siberians were looking to rule. Somewhere through the ages of time the Romanians dethroned them. The Volturi wished to rule as well. I decided to back the Volturi. We all but obliterated the Romanians and the Volturi took over the seat of power. It wasn't long after that the Siberians came after us. I had been on an errand and was returning under the light of a full moon when I found them. The Siberians attacking the Volturi. By the time I got there, Didyme had been killed. I slaughtered the new Siberians, including the one with the power to control the Children of the Moon. Then I destroyed the dozen Children of the Moon. The five remaining Siberians ran. They fled.

After that, Aro began building his Guard. When he had gained his nine core members of the Guard, I left, telling Aro to spread the word that I had been destroyed, by him. I went to the South and obliterated it. I know the world believes that the Guard spent a year down there cleaning house. The truth of the matter was that it was me.

After that, I was through. I was finished. I've been on vacation for the past twenty-five hundred years. I was traveling when I came across a sadistic hunter. I decided to follow him, for old time's sake. That's when I found you, Alice. I spent weeks protecting you from him, hoping the young fool would give up and go away. He didn't. Another vampire, ancient and very wise, told me he was a tracker. The old vampire, unbeknownst to me, bit you. The young one killed the old one and then, catching the scent of your changing body, finally succumbed to his reason and fled. I didn't pursue him. I remained with you until I knew for sure you would awaken. I left an instant before you opened your eyes. I didn't want to have to risk having to end your life simply to keep you from being a monster. I'm glad to see the path you've chosen.

The rest of my years have been spent resting. I grew tired of all the killing. Besides, I was supposed to be dead. I disappeared, only to reappear before you now. My soul mate lives in La Push, and Edward's soul mate shall be a close friend of mine. Alice is a sister to me already. So I came here."

"You're mate is a Quileute? She won't like us readily."

"She will be slightly apprehensive until she gets to know you, but she won't hate you outright, even in the beginning. When the shifting gene is triggered, she will then have to like you because she will imprint on me."

There was silence for a moment. Then Edward manages a "Wow."

Alice looks at me oddly. "What are you waiting for Kyle? Why don't you go see her now?"

"You won't leave while I'm gone will you?"

Everyone laughs. "No, we aren't going anywhere," Carlisle says.

"Thank you," I say. "Thank you for trusting me, for accepting me."

"Kyle, just go already." Edward says. I smile and head out the door.

Chapter 3. La Push

It was three hours from sunset when I arrived at First Beach and first saw Leah Clearwater. She was lying on a towel on the beach in a bright yellow bikini. Luckily Alice had thought to make me change into some swimming trunks. As if she sensed me, Leah looked over in my direction and her breath caught. I could see her eyes widen even though they were hidden behind sunglasses.

I walked over to her and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Hello, Leah. I am Kyle Dotson. Let me assure you, it is a very great pleasure to meet you."

She blushes. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She reaches out her hand to me and I take it in my own. I raise her hand to my lips and gently kiss the back of it. When my lips touched her, it was like an electric current flowed between us, warming both of us. "Do you live around here or are you just visiting?" She asks when her heartbeat had calmed.

"I live just outside Forks, actually. I'm going to Forks' High School. I just moved here from New York."

She motions for me to lie beside her and I do. She immediately turns into my body and lays her head on my chest. "I hope you don't mind," she says timidly.

"Not at all, Leah. I would have to be insane to mind having a beautiful girl laying on me."

My hand reaches up to cup her face, while my other wraps around her waist. I bend my head forward and kiss the top of her head. "I hope you don't mind." I whisper.

"Not at all, Kyle. I know it's soon and all, but I feel as though I belong with you." She blushes a deep crimson.

I choose not to prolong her suffering. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way."

We lay there talking for the next two hours, perfectly content not to move. Then her brother came up to us. I couldn't blame him for being cautious. I mean he was eleven years old and he was seeing his sister cuddled up on the beach with some white guy he had never seen before. What would you think? Unfortunately for me, Sam decided to come over to see who I was as well. Jacob, Quil and Embry were a little further down the beach.

"Leah, it's time to go home. Mom is expecting us for dinner."

"Kyle, meet my annoying little brother, Seth." She sits up and I stand, helping her up.

I kiss her lightly on the cheek and say, "I know you have to go, Leah. I'll see you later. I should be getting home soon as well. It was a pleasure to meet you, Seth." He trembles slightly under my gaze. I place my hand gently on his shoulder. "Your sister is lucky to have such a responsible brother."

I walk away from Leah and she and Seth turn to head home. A moment later, Sam Uley catches up to me. We were within earshot of Jacob, Quil, and Embry. "Who are you and why were you with Leah?"

"Sam, my name is Kyle Dotson. I am the newest member of the Cullen household." His eyes widen and then narrow as he takes me in. Jacob, Quil and Embry walk over.

Sam gazes up into my eyes. "The Cullens aren't supposed to be on our land. This is a breach of the treaty."

"Sam, you can tell by my eyes that I am no 'Cold One.' I do now live with the Cullens, but I have no intention of becoming like them. Also, you should know, I love Leah Clearwater. She is my mate, and I will not allow you to cause her any pain. When you become a shape-shifter, you will imprint on Emily Young, Leah's cousin."

His eyes widen and so do Jacob, Quil, and Embry's eyes. I continue. "You three, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call, shall also become shape-shifters. Leah and Seth will also."

"Leah?" they all ask at the same time.

"Yes."

"Why are you here? Why do you stay with the Cullens? How do you know so much about us? Did they tell you?"

"They didn't have to tell me anything. I can see the future. I stay with the Cullens because they are family to me. If you could simply look past the prejudice of your people, you would see that the Cullens are good people."

"Good people? They're bloodsuckers!" Sam exclaimed.

Jacob, Quil and Embry laughed at him. "I can't believe you believe those stories," Jacob says.

"They are entirely true," I reply. "But the Cullens do not drink human blood. They choose to hunt animals, just as you do. You eat animals, right? Think about what they do. Think about what the choice means for them. They don't want to be monsters, so they drink animal blood instead of the blood of humans. That choice would be like you living only on tofu and soy milk. Humans to them are like a steak and baked potato with all the fixings. But they choose to resist so that they are not monsters. They go to school every day when there is no sun. They are near humans all the time and they never lose control. Carlisle is a doctor who is around open wounds all the time. Human blood doesn't even appeal to him at all. Can't you see? They try so hard to be good and you still label them as horrible monsters. When you shift, you will be volatile. The slightest bit of anger will set you off until you can control it. You will be dangerous, more dangerous to be around humans than the Cullens are. Please, consider getting to know them. There are good vampires and bad vampires, just as there are good people and bad people. The Cullens are good vampires. In fact, they do a lot to protect your whole tribe without you even knowing about it. No vampires passing through are allowed to hunt within a three-hundred mile radius of their house. Other vampires rarely pass this way because they know the Cullens are here. You don't understand. The Cullen family is very unusual by vampire standards in more than just their diet. Most vampires are nomads, traveling the world and never staying in one place too long. Most vampires travel only in ones or with their mates. A coven of three is unusual. The Cullens are no coven. They are a family. Your stories paint them to be emotionless, soulless monsters, but if you spent even a day with them you would see that isn't true. The Cullens were human, once upon a time, but their human emotions remain. When you shift, you will no longer be able to call yourselves human either. Think about that."

The four boys stand motionless in front of me for a long moment. Then Sam asks, "What are you? Are you human?"

"For lack of a better term, yes I am human but I am also more. You see, I have a gift that makes me stronger and faster than a human could ever be. I have a gift that makes me immortal. This gift also allows me to see the future. Let me tell you one more thing about the Cullens, before you cast judgment on them. Carlisle changed Edward first. Edward was seventeen and dying of the Spanish influenza in Chicago in 1918. His father was already gone. His mother died before him. But before she died, she asked Carlisle to do whatever he could to save her son. She demanded that he save Edward. Carlisle did the only thing he could to save Edward. He changed him. Edward would have perished otherwise and he would never have found his soul mate without being changed."

"His soul mate?"

"She isn't here yet, but she will come here. She is human, as Edward and the other Cullens once were."

"She'll want to be like him!" Sam almost growled.

"Sam, let me finish. But really, would expect her to live her life and get old, while they loved each other and he could never be intimate with her because he would always be afraid of breaking her? Sam, when you fall in love with Emily, I want you to picture her dying while you remain living forever. That is an option you will have. As long as you continue to phase, you shall not age. But would you wish to live forever when your love has to die? Vampires mate for life when they find their soul mate, just as you shape-shifters do when you imprint. Their love is as deep and true as yours, if not deeper. If she remains human and dies, Edward will follow as soon as he can after her. He will not exist in a world without her once he knows her, once he loves her. If Leah were to ever die, I would find some way to follow her as well. I just met her today, but my love for her is irrevocable and unconditional. I have been altered by her love and I will never be able to exist in a world she doesn't live in.

But back to the point I was making. Esme, the next one Carlisle changed, his mate. Her son died and her husband left her. Having lost everything, Esme jumped off a cliff. She was so close to death, they brought her straight to the morgue. Carlisle changed her. He felt some connection to her, even when she was human, that made him want to save her. I have seen their love firsthand. I have felt it. They were made for each other. Again, this was situation where she would have died if Carlisle had not changed her.

The next was Rosalie. Carlisle found her in the street, beaten and bleeding. She would have died, if Carlisle had not changed her. The last that Carlisle changed was Emmett. They were in Appalachia at the time, somewhere in Tennessee, actually. Emmett had been mauled by a bear and he was dying. Rosalie came across him in the woods and she felt a connection to him immediately, just as Carlisle did with Esme. Rosalie carried Emmett over a hundred miles to Carlisle and begged him to save Emmett. She feared she would not be able to do it, that she would not be able to stop. You see, Rosalie has never drunk human blood, ever. The only time Carlisle has ever taken human blood has been the times when he changed someone. He changed Emmett and Emmett and Rosalie found out they were soul mates. Alice and Jasper came to the Cullens later. Now, while the rest have partaken of human blood at one time or another, each time that they were not able to resist, they were shamed and guilty. They felt remorse, not happiness. There was no gratification of desire when they consumed human blood. None of them have drank human blood for a while not, not since they were much younger, when they had less control. Can you understand where they are coming from? Can you understand their side of the story? Most vampires love their immortality and they would never give it up. The Cullens though, every one of them would give up their immortality if it meant they could be human again. Don't you see, Sam? Jacob? Quil? Embry? Don't' you see? They don't want to be monsters, so they choose not to be."

The quiet was longer this time. Then all four boys said, "I see." Sam continued for them. "I never thought of it that way. Tell me, Kyle, do you think we could meet them? So that we could get to know them as well? They knew our great-grandfathers. Perhaps they know more about what the wolves we will become are like. Perhaps they can help us."

"Being around vampires, even good vampires like the Cullens, could trigger the change sooner. Are you really ready to risk that?"

"We'll become wolves because of them?" Jacob asks angrily.

"It isn't their fault, Jacob. They didn't know that they were the trigger. Jacob, what you were meant to become was born within you, within your genetic structure. If you wish to blame anyone, blame your ancestors for the magic that resides within you."

Jacob bows his head. "You're right. I'm sorry, Kyle."

Sam looks at me. "Kyle, what will you tell Leah? Why are you with her?"

"I will tell Leah everything, Sam. As to why I am with her, it is simple. I love Leah. She is my soul mate. I have waited for her for over seven thousand years, Sam. Would you ask me to live alone for the rest of my life – which is to say forever – knowing she is out there, knowing she will love me as I love her? Would you ask that of me? Would you ask that of yourself?"

"No. I understand, Kyle. Well, I don't yet. But apparently I will."

"Sam, you must never lose your temper around Emily. If you value her looks, you won't lose control around her."

Sam gasps. "Did you see something?" His voice breaks in pain.

"You lost control once, over an argument that will never take place now. You see, you fell in love with Leah before you became a wolf. Then you imprinted on Emily. Your love for Leah left you and you nearly broke her in two with the pain you inflicted upon her – emotional pain, not physical. Emily didn't believe you loved her when you were clearly in love with Leah before and you lost control of your anger and you phased and you clawed her face, causing the left side of her face to be paralyzed. So please, be careful Sam. Carlisle will do whatever he can to help, if you ever do hurt her or any other human, or each other for that matter, but there is only so much even a vampire doctor can do."

Sam had fallen to the beach on his knees at this revelation. "I vow I will never hurt her," he whispers.

"See that you don't. Now, I must be going. Would you like to meet the Cullens tomorrow? I will be in La Push, convincing Sue and Harry to transfer Leah to Forks' High School. I cannot be away from Leah."

"Yes. We would like to meet them tomorrow. We can't meet here though; the treaty doesn't let them on our land. So we will have to meet them either at their house or somewhere neutral."

"Their place it is. Don't worry, they won't bite."

The guys laugh nervously. I give them my number and they promise to call when they are ready. I was going to escort them to the Cullens house then join my love at hers.

When I returned home, Alice met me outside. "Kyle, why do I see you bringing four native boys to our house tomorrow and then leaving them here? Then they will eventually leave and you will bring a native female and a little native boy over here as well."

"The first four are Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call. The girl is my mate, Leah. The younger boy is her little brother Seth. They will all become wolves one day. They understand more about you and want to see what you are really like. I also want you guys to tell them anything you know about the wolves."

"Whatever you say, Kyle."

"Don't worry Alice, everything will be fine."

"I believe you."

"Alice, this is very important. If we can befriend them before they make the change, then we shall be that much closer to having them as friends even after they make the change."

"I see your point."

"Since you saw them come over, did you have the others hunt?"

"Yes. They left after you left, actually."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed."

"Of course."

"Try not to be too loud when Jasper gets back tonight. Edward isn't the only one with enhanced hearing and no distractions."

If Alice could have blushed, she would have. Then she turns sardonic. "We'll do our best."

I give Alice a quick hug, peck on the cheek, and then walk to my room. I felt that Leah was depressed. I thought about going to see her, but I figured her parents wouldn't approve. So I called her, even though she never gave me her number.

"Hello?" she answered warily, not recognizing my number.

"Hello, Leah."

"Kyle! I'm so glad you called. I couldn't sleep."

"I know."

"Wait. How did you get my number?"

"Leah, there's something I have to tell you. I'm kind of psychic."

"Really? That is so cool!"

"Leah, there's something else. I am human, but I am immortal."

"You mean you can't die?"

"No one has been able to kill me yet."

"How old are you?"

"Seven thousand give or take a few centuries."

"Really?" She sounded apprehensive about loving me. She must have been thinking about how many women I had been with.

"Leah, can I come over?"

"My parents and brother are asleep."

"I'll be quiet. I'll come in the window."

"Okay."

"I'll be there in a moment." I hang up and ran as fast as I could to her house and climbed in her window.

"Kyle!" Leah wrapped her arms around me immediately but then she released me, still apprehensive.

"Leah, I've lived a long time. But during that time I have never loved anyone, that is, until I met you. Leah Clearwater, I love you. You are the one and only love of my life. I have never been with anyone else."

When she read the truth in my eyes, her arms enveloped me again. "I love you too, Kyle. I love you too."

I kiss her on the forehead and we lay down on her bed together. "Leah, there are some things you need to know."

"Tell me."

"I live with the Cullens."

"But, aren't they…"

"Yes. They are vampires. But they are _good_ vampires." I then proceeded to tell her about the Cullens and I told her my story. Then I told her about herself and Seth and some of the other shape-shifters. I told her as much as I knew about shape-shifters.

At the end of it all, Leah was crying. "Leah, love, don't cry, please."

"Kyle," she manages. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

"You're happy?"

"Yes. You love me and I love you and we can be together forever. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Leah, there's something else you need to know. When you become a shape-shifter, you'll stop having your period."

"What?" she sounded horrified.

"Leah, it doesn't mean you can't have children. With me, you _can_. I just thought you should know."

I stayed with her the rest of the night, leaving in the morning before her parents woke up. She had fallen asleep a few hours before that but I just couldn't bring myself to leave her. I did have to go home and change though. I was also expecting a call from Sam. I also had to eat. To be perfectly honest, I probably should have slept, but I could go several days without it.

**Feel free to comment. This project is something I've started and will finish. I plan on going through all four books and beyond as well.**


End file.
